


Home Again

by annazonfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Caught, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kalex, Red Kryptonite, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple?, good vibrations, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: Chapter 1 is a re-imagining of “Midvale,” Season 3, Episode 6. Subsequent chapters are A/U from there.Alex and Maggie have broken up, Mon-El has left Earth, and Kara and Alex have traveled home to Midvale. They are both struggling and heartbroken over the loss of their relationships, but a truth they've long ago buried comes to the surface while they're home. Kara and Alex explore a new side to their relationship. Nothing is simple when aliens are involved.





	1. Chapter 1

A whisper in the night. “Alex, are you up?” 

I slowly opened one eye and then the other. I saw Kara sitting at the edge of the bed, near my knees, her outline visible in the moonlight. 

I stretched. “I am now.”

“Hey.”

“Hey,” I said. “What time is it?”

“About 1:30.”

“Is everything okay?” I started to sit up, worried. Was it mom?

“It’s fine,” Kara said, putting a hand on my arm. “Lay back down. Eliza went to bed a little bit ago.”

I relaxed back into the bed, resting on my side. I looked at Kara sitting there silently, the outline of her figure still in the night.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes. I just.” Then she sighed. “No.”

“Can’t sleep?”

Kara shook her head. “Do, do you think I could?”

I pulled down the covers of my little twin bed from childhood and ran a hand over the soft sheets. “Come on. Get in.” I slid closer to the other side, near the wall, making room for her.

Kara slid into the bed. She pulled the covers up and turned on her side to face me. 

I closed my eyes for a moment. She smelled familiar. Subtle and reminiscent of sandalwood, but different too. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, finally.

“Hey,” I said, looking at her. I put a hand at her cheek. “What are you sorry for?”

“For being such a mess. For everything.”

She put her hand over mine. My breath hitched and, instinctively, I tried to pull away. I was met with immovable force.

“What-”

“Does a part of you hate me?” 

“What? No,” I said. “I could never hate you. Not any part of me.”

“Your heart is pounding.”

I swallowed.

She let go of my hand, and I kept it there at her cheek anyway. We stayed like that, breathing. Searching Kara’s eyes, I thought I saw the vaguest, quickest flash of red. 

“Kara?” A note of warning tinged my voice. 

She looked away and rolled onto her back.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I had to feel again, Alex.”

So it was true. I had had my suspicions. Her long silences in the car on our way here, coupled with a new zero-fucks-to-give attitude when we did talk.

Before we had left for this weekend retreat home, Agent Vasquez had given me a heads up that she’d seen Supergirl sneaking into a DEO medical vault. And before that, last week, she had gone missing for three days. Her story was that she was heartbroken and needed space, which I’m sure was true. But maybe it had been something else, too.

A bender, of sorts?

“I don’t know what’s left of me, Alex. A shell. A broken thing? And I’m not just talking about Mon-El leaving. It’s my whole life, basically. I don’t belong. Anywhere.”

“You’re still you, Kara. That hasn’t changed.”

“You’re disappointed in me.”

I hesitated. “I’m not here to judge. We’ve both been through a lot.”

Red Kryptonite wasn’t a drug. Not exactly. The predominant view among Kryptonians was that it brought out the truth that one’s waking self suppressed, leaving its users unencumbered by their usual inhibitions. Which was fine on Krypton, but less so for someone who had Kryptonian powers on Earth.

Kara rolled onto her side and looked at me. “Right after I took it, you know, it was exhilarating. Not belonging means not being beholden to anyone or anything. I had this sense that I was free. I felt like - _ I feel like _ \- I can finally, finally do what I want and-”

Here she stopped herself.

“And what, Kara?”

I felt the bed shift and, then, her hand at my waist under the covers. I tried to control my breath, exhaling silently, slowly. I saw the hint of a knowing smile at her mouth.

"You know, I went to that alien bar in Greenwich Village. The first night,” she said. “Looking for connection. Closeness.”

I swallowed. “And, did you find it?” Casual sex wasn’t Kara’s usual style, but why not after everything she’d been through with Mon-El? And, yet.

“Things took a different turn than planned,” she said. “Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were there, drinking. They talked me into going undercover to a nearby rally, where we started punching neo-Nazis. Not hard enough to let the authorities think metas or aliens were involved, but… hard enough.”

“Oh,” I said, shocked that she’d used violence against humans, no matter how lowly they were.

“Are you disappointed in that, too?”

I thought of the way neo-Nazis had recently infiltrated the top tiers of the US government and the terror they inspired. “No, Kara. I’m not. And I told you, I’m not disappointed that you took Red K.”

“Good.”

“What else did you do, after New York?” 

“From New York, we traveled to six other cities and did the same thing. It was fucking amazing,” she said, with a sharp laugh. "I think we stopped them from murdering counter-protestors. We're making them scared again."

I felt her shift her weight in the bed, moving closer to me. 

“Huh,” I said, taking note of this change in her personality. “And then you came back to Midvale with me. Why?”

“I’m think I’m-” she started and then stopped, licking her lips. “I’ve been crashing hard.”

Of course. I’d only read about it in the DEO database, but the tail-end of a Red K bender left its user with a newfound clarity, but without the feelings of initial exhilaration and energy. It could be profoundly depressing.

Under the covers, I put my hand at Kara’s waist, so that we were now sort of hugging. “I’m here. How can I help you through this?”

“As it’s worn off, I’m just left with this kernel of-” she started. “I don’t know. Not belonging anywhere or with anyone is just really lonely."

I searched her eyes. Was this how she had always felt here, on Earth, deep down? An unyielding sadness and, yes, alienation beneath her sunny disposition? I switched to Kryptonian. _ “What do you want out of your life, Kara Zor-El? Now?” _

Another flash of red in her eyes. A hitch in her breath. She answered back in Kryptonian, _ “No more lies, mostly. No more pretending to be human. Or pretending to be straight. Or pretending that I’m not 100% in love with you still.” _

Wait, what?

Truth. That was the gift of Red Kryptonite. But what was the cost? I closed my eyes, my mind reeling by what she just said. 

“Kara, I-”

“I know. You’re not over Maggie. You might even want to get back with her. But, I had to tell you anyway.”

“You’re right that I’m not over Maggie,” I said, since we were being honest. “But not right about me wanting to be with her still." It was only a few weeks ago that we had broken up. And yet. This was Kara, and I had long ago buried a truth of my own.

I moved my hand from her waist to the back of her head, tangling in her hair, and then to her chest. I had a brief moment of wanting to stop this. Whatever was happening right now. To just think for a minute. But instead, my hand curled around the soft tank top she wore. I pulled her to me.

Kara was there, crushing her lips on mine. Hard and aggressive.

I moaned, surprising myself. I let her kiss me and then I began matching her urgency. Her lips were full, warm, and yet somehow soft. My heart was pounding. Arousal coursed through me, flushing my skin, traveling to my belly and then below.

Her kisses started turning into lighter and lighter pecks on my lips, until she pulled away, biting my lower lip as she did. She easily moved on top of me and put her hand to my cheek. “_Rao _, Alex. You’re so beautiful.”

“Kara, I’ve missed you like this. So, so much.”

She kissed me again, lightly, on the lips. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re apologizing again.”

“We never talked about it. Why didn’t we?”

“Eliza-” I started.

“Is asleep.” 

“No, I mean-” 

“I know what you mean.”

“Yes, we’re complicated,” I said.

“Are we? No one cares that Barry and Iris are together even though they were raised together.”

“Sure,” I said. Even so. “They’re straight. People will judge us differently. And-” I stopped myself. Could we really just talk about this? 

“And?” She put a hand under my chin, forcing my head up so that we made eye contact.

“I always sort of assumed I had corrupted you. I’ve always been, you know. And, you haven’t.”

“Haven’t I?” Kara let out a laugh. “Sweet Alex.” She kissed me again, moving down my neck. She nudged my legs apart with one her own and pressed a thigh into me. 

I ran my hands under her tank top, feeling the softness of her skin and the strength of her body on top of me. 

“No one would bat an eye at us on Krypton,” she said. “I don’t care what anyone here thinks. Do you?”

"Kara, I’ve been out for a long time. I stopped caring about that years ago.”

I was impossibly wet already. How could she still have this effect on me? It had been-

“My sophomore year of college,” she said. Her fingers began toying with the waistband of my pajama pants and I remembered, in a flash, fragments of that night. 

I had met her in Central City to bring her home for Spring Break. We played pool at a lesbian bar she had graciously taken me to, peppering me with questions about my life and whether I was dating anyone. And then, later, we talked and laughed in her dorm room bed until finally, _ finally _ at dawn we kissed for hours in a delirious, exhausted daze. I remembered her on top, fingers driving into me. We were less practiced, then, but so willing and eager to explore each other.

“Jesus,” I whispered. I wasn’t entirely sure this, _ now_, was real. But here I was. My center throbbed, needing to be touched. 

“You’re thinking of that night?” Kara asked, fingers still at my waistband.

“Yes, but.”

“But?”

“We don’t have to do this,” I started, grabbing her hand. “If it’s pity, or a rebound-”

“Alex, have you really had no idea?” she let out a laugh.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were dark with arousal, but she still had that tinge of sadness. She kissed my lips again, like heaven. I wanted her to stay there and not stop for days. But she slowly drew away. 

"Oh,” I said, suddenly shy. 

More things were clicking into place. 

Kara’s nervous, trying-too-hard-to-seem-fine energy whenever she was around Maggie and me. Her falling asleep on my couch night after night. Her closeness with Cat Grant, and then Cat’s abrupt departure when Mon-El and Kara got together.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Alex, and in so many ways. I never stopped.”

My breath hitched at her words. “But, you were scared. Of what? Being gay? Being bi? Talk to me.”

“I was scared of us not working out and then me losing the only family I have left. But now I see I've been lonely all along because of this lie. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t brave.”

I thought of the paths our lives had taken since that first, and only, night together. At the end of a long drive home in which we had spoken about everything except what we had just done together, we had somehow arrived at an unspoken agreement to bury this side of our love. Despite our closeness in all other respects, we steered clear of acknowledging what had happened between us. For years.

I thought of the drinking, the one-night stands, the obsessive studying on my part, trying to move on and accept that Kara and I would always have a platonic relationship with each other. I had let myself assume that she was straight, without ever asking her. It wasn’t fair, but it felt less complicated that way.

And, for her, she avoided love, mostly. When she did have relationships, they were with people emotionally or physically unavailable in some way: the closeted James Olsen pining after his “best friend” Superman. Cat Grant who would always put her career before a relationship. And, Mon-El who was, well, gone for good.

“Come back to me, Alex,” she said. She kissed me again and pulled away, looking at me from above.

“I’m right here,” I said. Home.

“I know this might be a lot to ask. To open yourself up to this, to us, again. I understand if your heart is closed off to me forever in this way.”

I closed my eyes and covered them with the palms of my hands. We stayed like that for a few breaths.. 

“Kara,” I said, finally, looking at her. I placed a hand at her cheek. “My _ zhao_. It’s always been you, no matter how hard I’ve tried to deny it.”

At the Kryptonian word for soulmate, she exhaled, and I saw the start of a small, hopeful smile. “Really?”

I nodded.

“I loved that you were finally happy and in love, with Maggie,” she said, turning and kissing my palm. “It also nearly broke me.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been a complicated thing to hold in your heart. For the record, I realize I should have ended things with her long before I did. The whole thing was just, like, a mad, exciting rush until we both eventually realized we had less in common than we had assumed.”

And then, another flash of red in her eyes. She began pulling my pants down and off, and I helped her. In a sudden movement, she had both arms above my head and was pinning me down. Her eyes were full-on red now and tiny networks of glowing red lines had broken out on her face.

“Hey,” I whispered. “Calm your mind.” I knew she could control herself, I think, but my heart jumped. 

She nudged my legs apart and ran a finger over my thighs, back up to my belly, and then grazed the soft hair below. It would be so easy for her to enter me. 

“Alex, should I back off?” Fear in her voice. She took a deep, steadying breath.

“I trust you, Kara. I know you won’t hurt me.”

She licked her lips and paused. I felt her take another deep breath. The lines of vessels on her face dimmed and then faded back to normal. Satisfied, she snaked a hand up the soft t-shirt I wore and began circling a nipple.

When I moaned she shushed me, nipping at my ear and then whispering. “Eliza finished that bottle of wine she started, but you know how sound carries in this old house.”

Smiling, I ran my hands along her back, pulling her tank top up and feeling her soft skin. 

She sat up, then, straddling my waist, and stripped off her shirt. I sat up with her and tugged at my own shirt. Kara helped me pull it over my head, off, and then to the floor. 

“Gods, you’re gorgeous, Alex.” And then she was kissing me on the lips again. I felt her fingers at a nipple, squeezing now. I could tell she was straining, holding back.

Another flash of red, and she was on top of me again. She had a hand behind my knee and was pulling one of my legs up around her waist. 

“Yes, Kara. Please.”

She slid her hand from my knee to my inner thigh, where two of her fingers immediately found and then parted my wetness. I heard her breath hitch as her fingers slid all the way in. Once there, we looked at each other, pausing. 

Kara’s mouth was open, her cheeks flushed with arousal. Her eyes were back to their regular deep blue, but every so often they continued to crackle red. “Fuck, Alex. What are you doing to me?”

I bit my bottom lip and began rolling my hips into her. 

It was good. So good. Especially when she started pressing her palm into my clit with every thrust. And especially when she did the thing where she could make her palm ever-so-slightly vibrate with her power of super-speed.

Was I making noises now? Were we being too loud? I didn’t know and didn’t care. There was no going back from this.

All I knew in that moment were Kara’s fingers, her palm, and then her mouth kissing my mouth, my breasts, my neck. Oh, I knew there were more delicate ways to be touched. And I knew those ways would come in due time. But right now, I only had the need to be thoroughly fucked. And fuck me, Kara did, her fingers curling inside me at just the right spot, the pressure building. 

And then, the unthinkable-

Kara stopped, her fingers still inside me.

“Kara, please, I’m so close-” 

“Shhh,” she said. She rolled off of me, to my side, and slid her fingers out of me. 

Then, a rap at the bedroom door. 

“Girls?” came Eliza’s voice. And then, the sound of the doorknob turning, and my mom’s shadowy figure appearing in the doorway.

Fuck.

“Alex, honey?” Eliza said, quietly. She had that tinge in her voice she got when had had too much wine.

I tried to make my voice sound normal, but it came out high-pitched. “Yeah, mom? Everything okay?” 

Under the blanket, I felt Kara move her hand to my thigh and then gently between my legs. She casually made her way to, oh gods, my clit. I closed my eyes and my breath hitched as she began making slow circles with just her middle finger. 

“I heard something,” Eliza said, sounding concerned. “Like a scream. Or … something. And when I checked on Kara, she wasn’t in her room.”

The feeling of Kara’s finger overshadowed all other senses. Eliza’s voice sounded like she was standing at the bottom of a well. It was like I couldn't fully process what she was saying, and I couldn’t possibly respond without giving myself away.

“Should I turn on the light?” Eliza asked.

“No!” I yelled, somehow. Probably too loudly. Welp.

Kara, somehow, saved me. Which I suppose she owed me, all things considered. “I’m in here,” she said, her voice sounding normal. I think.

"Oh, okay. Good!” Eliza said, she turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back toward us. “I’ve just been so worried about you both.”

Kara’s finger now silently vibrated against my clit. I felt paralyzed, my mouth half open. I was in a state of ecstasy that was teetering toward both peak awkwardness and orgasm. 

“We’re okay, mom,” Kara said. “I was upset and Alex was comforting me.” In the darkness, she silently licked my neck, ending with a bite to my earlobe. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry you’ve been having a hard time,” Eliza said, more concern in her voice. “Can I make you some tea?”

Jesus Christ. _ Mom._

I was on the verge of orgasm, but Kara let up slightly, and teased my entrance for the briefest moment, before going back to work on my clit. I clenched the sheets with my fists, to keep from crying out. 

“No. Thank you, though,” Kara said. “I’m just going to sleep in here tonight.” 

She kept circling and circling my clit. Oh god, just a little bit longer and-

“Okay, dear. It’s so nice how you two have always had each other,” Eliza said. “Good night, girls.”

“Good night,” Kara said.

“Good night, mom,” I squeaked.

When Eliza shut the door, Kara waited until Eliza’s footsteps receded and then she was back on top of me with a growl. “Mmmm,” she said, dipping back inside me, with two fingers. “See, I told you to be quiet.”

"You’re evil, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“Should I stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close as she pumped her fingers into me. I wrapped a leg around her waist again. 

“You feel so good, Alex,” she said, as she slid in and out. She slowed her pace a bit, then, and we made eye contact. “Do you think. Do you think we could…”

“Kara, what is it?”

“Do you want to try to mind-bond?” Fully inside me, her palm was massaging into my clit again. 

It was something I knew Kryptonians could do, a mental shift in their brainwaves, but she and I had never done it together. And besides-

"Can you even do it with humans?":

"I'm not sure," she said. "But I think so. I mean, with you."

“Okay,” I said, intrigued. “Yeah.”

She gave a slight nod, kissed me once on the lips, and then closed her eyes in concentration. She started the vibration of her palm again. Moaning, I clawed her back.

“Oh god, Alex.”

I could feel her everywhere inside me, including - suddenly - in my head with me, feeling what I was feeling. I could feel what she was feeling, too. Like the pleasure she received being inside of me, giving me pleasure. It was like holding a mirror up to a mirror, the pleasure not just twice as good, but exponentially so as if reflecting on itself over and over again.

I cried out. It was ecstasy without borders. And then, I could hear her. She still thought in Kryptonian.

_Alex, tell me, it is too much? Should I back off?_

_Fuck. No._

She kissed me hard on the mouth, somewhat stifling the noises I was making. When she pulled away, I saw bursts of red and then an almost microscopic sharpness to everything. Was this how she saw, all the time?

_Yes._

I held my hand up in the darkness and saw red vessels glowing on the back of my hand.

_It's okay, Alex. Focus. Feel my touch._

Now that she could feel what I felt, directly, she adjusted the way she was touching me. She brought me to the brink over and over again, only to back off, just as I was on the verge of certain orgasm. I lost track of time. Was it minutes? Hours? Was it morning now?

And then, I had a thought. If I was feeling what she was feeling-

_Kara, roll over. _

With a knowing laugh, but reluctant to pull out of me, she complied. I kissed my way down her body and we frantically pulled her pajama pants down and then off. I positioned myself between her legs, kissing her inner thigh, which was wet with her pleasure. I paused to inhale her rich aroma, and then licked my lips.

_Alex, please. Now._

I smiled, pleased to hear her beg, and parted her with my fingers. I kissed her entrance lightly and then explored upward toward her clit. I felt the sensation she felt and, in particular, her deep yearning for more. Eagerly, I began licking her clit in firm, repeated strokes as she began rolling her hips to my rhythm. 

It was exquisite and unreal to be doing this to her and to be feeling it at the same time. 

I tested two fingers at her entrance, dipping my fingertips in and then pulling out. Yes, that would do nicely. I slid my fingers smoothly in, all the way, and heard Kara moan. 

_Rao, Alex. Stay there, I’m going to-_

At once, I felt Kara clenching around my fingers as my tongue continued working at her clit. I also felt the orgasm itself, building up and then teetering past the edge. I saw more bursts of red. Her orgasm felt like mine did, and yet was indescribably different. For a brief moment, one of us had the thought that we were certainly waking Eliza again, but it didn’t matter. (Yes, we agreed, we would _ have _ to talk to her at breakfast.)

And then, the clenching slowed and came to a gradual stop. 

My tongue slowed and I pulled my wet fingers out of Kara with an approving moan. I stayed between her legs, breathing hard, trying to collect myself. 

I felt an absence. And was briefly disoriented. Where was I? Who was I?

“I just left your mind, Alex.”

Right. Midvale. Home. 

“Jesus, Kara.” I made my way up her body and she pulled me to her. We kissed lazily and then I rested my head on her chest, as she put an arm around me.

“That was incredible,” she said, kissing my forehead. 

“It really was,” I said. I wanted to say more, but.

“I love you, Alex.”

I smiled. “I love you, too” I placed my arm across her belly.

We rested like that for several moments. I felt at peace for the first time in, gods, I didn’t even know. Months?

“We actually are going to have to tell Eliza soon, you know," I said.

“I know,” Kara said. “And I’m okay with that.”

“Me too.”

“But first, sleep,” she said, sounding sleepy.

I smiled, feeling both amped up and exhausted. “Then, coffee.”

“And then, the world.” I felt Kara smile back.

More silence. 

And then, a random thought before drifting off. “Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could get us some of those beignets from New Orleans for breakfast?”

“Ha,” she said, poking my rib with a finger. “Is this how it’s going to be?”

“Please please please?” I said, knowing she would.

“Fine,” she said with a sigh. Although, I knew she secretly loved bringing me treats from all over the world.

“I’ll be sure to reward you handsomely for your efforts.” I let my lips linger near her neck before gently kissing her there.

“Mmmm,” she said. “There’s no place like home.”

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I slept fitfully until the break of dawn. 

Finally, Kara, from behind, kissed the back of my neck and looped an arm around me. “Rest, Alex,” she whispered into my ear. 

I placed a hand on her arm and settled in, finally giving in to my exhaustion.

Later, I woke up with a start and a stomach-dropping sensation that I was falling. I opened my eyes and saw sunlight streaming into the room through the slightly-open curtain. I felt a cool breeze and was glad I was under the soft, warm blankets. Kara must have opened a window. 

Now, though, she was resting on her back with her arms behind her head, smiling at me. She looked freshly showered and was wearing yoga pants with a soft tank top.

“I was wondering if you were just going to sleep the day away,” she said. “It’s almost ten, you know.”

“Mmmm.” I said, sleepily rolling onto my side to face her. “I haven’t slept this late in-” I didn’t even know. 

“Years?”

I nodded. “Probably.”

I briefly wondered if I felt shy, lying here naked after what we had done the night before, as I had felt after some one-night stands. But, I found that I didn’t. Kara and I had long ago developed a dynamic where we ignored our feelings toward each other. It was good to be rid of that now.

Kara turned on her side, facing me. I could smell the subtle, floral scent of her shampoo. So familiar. She leaned in and kissed me, lingering. My belly fluttered as I felt her lips on mine. We didn’t kiss deeply, but it was somehow more intimate, in the daylight, testing and teasing and pulling away, only to move back in again and again for more. 

I placed a hand at her side, pulling her closer. I slid my hand underneath her tank top, dragging my fingernails lightly across her skin. I felt her breath quicken and I smiled. I wanted her again. And, I knew she wanted me, too.

But, Kara slowly pulled her lips away, touching her forehead to mine. “What are you thinking?” 

“Just now? That you should probably stop kissing me like that if we’re going to leave this bed today.” 

“That would be far from the worst day I’ve spent with someone.”

“Mmmmm. It’s tempting.”

Still, I heard Eliza making noise in the kitchen down below. Was she humming while she cooked? She had coffee brewing and I could smell bacon. And, there was more. Something sweet.

I sat up in bed, holding the sheet to my chest. There! I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, on the nightstand, and a smile formed at my lips. A bag. _ Cafe Du Monde_, it read.

“You went!” 

“I had to do something while you slept,” Kara said, smiling her shy smile where she bit her bottom lip afterward. She reached over for the bag and opened it up.

“Mmmm,” I moaned. I grabbed the bag from her and inhaled the fresh, powdered-sugar scent of the beignets.

“I know, right?”

“It smells heavenly. I love you.”

“Are you talking to me or the donuts?” Kara said, with a laugh. 

“I think both,” I said, laughing back. Still, I felt myself blush. I had said those words to Kara for so many years, but I knew they took on new meaning now. I steadied my voice. “Thank you. For going.”

“You’re welcome,” she said quietly, ducking her head.

“So,” I started. I took a breath. “We should go downstairs, huh? Eliza.”

“Yeah. What’s our plan?”

“Call J’onn to facilitate?” I said, half-joking.

Kara let out a nervous laugh.

I took one of her hands in mine. “We’ve got this, Kara.”

“I know.” She squeezed my hand and then brought it to her lips, kissing my knuckles.

“Okay then,” I said. With her lips on my fingers, I felt my body stirring again. It was like a response I had to just being near her after years of denying my attraction to her. I’m not even sure she was trying to turn me on.

“Okay,” she said, and then ran her tongue along my knuckles.

Okay, so she was trying, probably.

I took a breath and closed my eyes. I needed something to clear my head before talking to Eliza. A cold shower. Yes. “On second thought,” I said. “I’m just going to hop in the shower first.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Mind if I just hop in there with you?” 

“Kara Danvers,” I said, pulling her to me again. “You wicked thing.”

xxx

She ended up not, though. Joining me in the shower. Reluctantly, we decided it would probably be better if Eliza found out about us because we told her directly, with words, rather than because she heard us having sex all morning in her house.

Besides, we planned on driving back to National City today. And then we would be alone in my apartment. Gloriously alone. There would be time for sex later tonight. Or, depending on traffic (or a quick stop off the main highway?), even this afternoon.

At least, that’s what we had thought, earlier this morning. 

Stepping into the shower, I kept the water lukewarm, even though I generally liked it hot. I lathered my skin with body wash and then stood under the stream of water, letting it rinse my body. My hand slid over my skin, down my belly, and between my legs. I was aroused, without question.

Closing my eyes, I imagined Kara in here with me, the water coursing over her body. I remembered fragments of our night together. Kara’s hands on my body. Mine on hers. Kara straining to keep her power in check and then finally giving in as I slid between her legs. 

I remembered, too, what I had seen while mind-bonding. 

I stopped touching myself and opened my eyes. I looked at the front and back of my hands. What had it looked like? Red veins. Molecules. Bone, even? It had been like an x-ray scan, but with multiple layers I could peel back at will.

I shook my head, trying to stay focused on the upcoming conversation. I would have to be direct with Eliza. No drawing it all out. I wrung out my hair and then reached to turn off the faucet. As I shut off the water, the faucet knob snapped from the wall.

“Shit,” I whispered, looking at it in my hand. This rickety house had sentimental value, but once again I found myself wishing that Eliza would just get a nice condo in National City. 

I placed the knob on the bathroom sink as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

From downstairs, I heard the muffled voices of Kara and Eliza talking. The tone seemed normal enough. Or, at least like there was a chance Eliza hadn’t actually heard us having sex all night.

I finished getting dressed and then walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Kara and Eliza were sitting at the table, reading different sections of the newspaper and drinking coffee. They both looked up when I entered.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Eliza said. She started to get up. “There’s bacon. Or are you still not eating meat? Can I make you an omelet?”

I put my hand up and waved her back down. “No, no. I’m just going to grab some coffee.” I eyed the bag of beignets on the kitchen table and smiled. 

“We saved some for you,” Eliza said. “I know they’re your favorite.”

I poured myself a cup of coffee and, after grabbing a small plate from the cabinet, pulled two beignets from the bag.

“How did you sleep, honey?”

I didn’t mean to, but I looked quickly at Kara and then looked away. I thought I saw the faintest blush break out on her cheek. “Good. Um, great.”

“Good,” Eliza said, eyeing me. “It’s important to take care of yourself when you’re going through tough times.”

“Yeah, well,” I said. “Sugar helps, too.” I bit into one of the beignets, closing my eyes as I did so. I rarely allowed myself such decadent treats. As I chewed, it was as though I could taste every crystal of sugar on my tongue and smell the fried-dough aroma in the kitchen - not here in Midvale - but in New Orleans. I think I actually moaned out loud. 

When I opened my eyes, Kara and Eliza were staring at me over their newspapers, with bemused looks on their faces.

“What?” I said.

“It’s that good, huh?” Kara said.

“Uh-huh,” I said, my mouth full. I knew I probably had powdered sugar on my face, but I didn’t care. I stuffed the rest of the pastry into my mouth.

“It seems like a trip home is just what the doctor ordered,” Eliza said. “It’s a shame you girls can’t stay longer. Kara told me you were going to hit the road after breakfast.”

I took a drink of my coffee and quickly looked at Kara, who met my eyes. She gave a slight nod.

“Yeah, so. Mom,” I said, dabbing my face with a napkin. “There’s something we should talk about.”

“Okay. What is it?” Eliza said, putting down her newspaper. 

“Well, I guess,” I started. “Um, so you know how Maggie and I recently broke up. And, um, Kara and Mon-El did, too?”

“Yes, of course.”

Shit. Where was I going with this and why did I suddenly feel like I was back in high school. I took another drink of coffee.

“So, we’ve both been single. I mean, for a little bit. And, sometimes, when you’ve found the right person, things just click, you know. Even if you’re not fully over the other person.”

Eliza just kept looking at me, perplexed. 

I looked over at Kara and she had her eyebrows raised and her mouth open like she was simultaneously amused and couldn’t believe I was so bad at this. “Look,” Kara said, jumping in. “I think what Alex is trying to say.” She gave a nervous cough. “I mean, what we’re trying to tell you-”

She stopped, and I shot her a look that said, _ See. This is harder than it seems, isn’t it? _

“Girls, wait,” Eliza said, putting her hands up. “I think I know what you’re trying to say.”

“You do?” Kara and I said, together.

“You’re dating,” Eliza finished.

Kara and I looked at each other. I gave her a look of happy surprise that Eliza apparently grasped the situation. Kara’s brow furrowed, her mouth opening and closing.

“Y-yeah, mom,” I said.

“And I want you to know,” Eliza said. “As much as I liked Maggie and Mon-El, I’m just glad you’re feeling ready to move on with other people.”

“That is,” I said. “Great. It’s awesome, actually, that you feel that way.”

“Alex, wait, I think-” Kara started.

“I mean, it’s such a relief,” I continued, interrupting Kara. “The last thing we want to do is put you in the middle, and-”

“Alex, I don’t think she knows-,” Kara started, again.

“Knows what, honey?” Eliza said, looking from me to Kara.

Eliza and I uttered some confused crosstalk at each other and then Kara spoke quietly.

“That it’s us, Alex, and not other people. She doesn’t know that we’re in love. With each other.”

A pause, as the conversation came to a quick halt.

“Oh,” Eliza said, finally. Then, her face took on a new look of surprise. “OH!”

More silence, and then-

“Oh God,” I said. “Mom. I thought-”

Eliza got up from her chair. 

“Mom, I’m sorry,” I continued. “We miscommunicated-”

“It’s okay,” she said, as if trying to convince herself. “It’s okay. I think I just need a minute. Or, some more coffee maybe.”

I got out of my chair, as well. I wasn’t sure why. It just seemed like I had to do something other than sit there. “Mom-”

She turned to Kara. “I didn’t know you were-”

“I know. I date women, too,” Kara said, dropping her head. “I never told you. I’m sorry.”

I wanted to go to Kara and put my arms around her.

But, Eliza turned toward me with a questioning look. For a second, I thought she might rage at me. Accuse me of being a bad influence on Kara. It wasn’t entirely rational. But there it was. 

Instead, her eyes softened. Maybe she saw the fear in my eyes. “When?” she asked. “I mean, for how long?”

I looked down at the floor and then back at her. “A long time,” I said, simply. I sat back down in my chair. I tentatively reached out my hand toward Kara’s. She bit her lip and took my hand. And then, we just sat there silently. 

Eliza could take us or leave us.

“Oh,” Eliza said, the wheels seeming to turn in her head.

“We don’t mean to just spring this on you, but we wanted you to know,” Kara added. “Before everyone else.”

Silence. And then, Eliza calmly made her way between Kara and me, putting a hand on each of our shoulders. “Oh, my girls.”

I looked at Kara and squeezed her hand.

“Okay,” Eliza said, exhaling. “It’s okay.”

More silence. 

“I love you both so much. And, I’m not going to be able to take sides, ever, the way I did when you were with other people.”

“I know, mom,” I said.

Kara nodded.

“You are both,” Eliza said, making solid eye contact first with me and then with Kara. “My daughters. Always. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” I said. 

“Yeah,” Kara said.

“That being said, I hope this works out. And, I think that it will. We’ve been navigating complicated for a very long time. It’s sort of what we do,” Eliza said. She then turned toward the coffee pot. “Now, who else needs a warm up?”

Kara and I both held up our mugs.

Eliza refilled our coffee and placed the coffeepot back on the warmer. “May I propose a toast?” she said, holding out her mug. “To family.”

“To family,” Kara and I repeated, raising our mugs in the air again. 

We clanked our mugs together, then, and something happened. I’m not sure exactly what. But, like with the faucet in the shower, I pushed too hard. Or something. My mug crashed hard into the other two, instantly shattering all three. 

What the-?

Yet, it also seemed to happen in slow motion. Such that before all the pieces could hit the floor, I was there, catching every last one. 

“Alex?” Kara said, somehow in the slow-motion space-time with me, catching the pieces, too.

We made eye contact for a second? A minute? A millisecond? 

Then, I shook my head. I found myself standing in the middle of the kitchen with glass shards in my hands, hot coffee dripping from my fingers. 

“Alex, your hands,” Eliza said. “Have you been cut?”

“I-I don’t know,” I said. My heart raced. I went over to the sink and let the pieces of glass fall into the basin.

“Are you burned?” Eliza said, coming over with a towel.

Kara had a hand at my back.

I turned my hands palms up and then back down. I was fine. Unscathed. “I’m. I’m fine.”

“Alex, you were-” Kara started, a tinge of warning in her voice.

“I know,” I said. “I think we actually better call J’onn.”

xxx

“It seems that performing the mind-bond while Kara was coming down from a Red K experience made the effects of both extremely unstable,” J’onn said, his fingers at my temple, scanning my brain. 

We were sitting on the couch in Eliza’s living room. Eliza sat nearby, observing, while Kara paced back and forth.

I had to hand it to Eliza. When Kara had told Eliza and J’onn about her use of Red K, she didn’t even scold. It’s like she had already shifted from mom mode to bio-engineer mode.

“Unstable how, J’onn?” Eliza asked.

“It appears that Alex is gradually absorbing Supergirl’s powers,” J’onn said.

“What?” I said. “That’s absurd.” But even as I said it, I knew it was true. It’s what I had been feeling all morning since waking up. The uncontrolled strength. The unusually crisp sensations of taste and smell. My insatiable desire for Kara. 

Okay, so that last one was all me.

“Kara,” J’onn said, turning to her. “Have you noticed anything? A decrease in strength, hearing, or vision, maybe?”

“Pssht, no,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Okay,” J’onn said, raising an eyebrow. He turned back to me, and when he did, I saw Kara discreetly feel her own bicep. 

“What are we looking at J’onn,” Eliza said. “It this permanent? Is there an antidote? Could I make one?”

“No, no,” he said. “These side effects will likely peak in the next few days before gradually wearing off. It’s very likely that the powers will be transferred back to Kara, um, if-” 

Here, J’onn coughed.

“If?” Eliza and I asked together.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kara try out her ice breath on her hand. “Oh, rats.” I heard her murmur.

“Alex,” J’onn said, lowering his voice and looking at me. “I didn’t mean to pry when I scanned your mind, but.” He scratched his neck and looked at Kara and then back at me.

“But what? Just tell me.”

“Um, what you were doing when you and Kara mind-bonded. Err. If you avoid doing until the Red K is fully out of Kara's system, you will probably be fine."

I felt a blush at my cheeks. I nodded. "How long are we talking?"

"Should take about two weeks," J'onn said, matter-of-factly. "And I mean, you shouldn't do _that_ at all. Under any circumstances."

I nodded again.

“Kara,” J’onn said, turning to her again. “Did you hear that?”

“Heard what?”

“Oh god, now you can’t hear?” Eliza said, sounding alarmed.

“I was kidding,” Kara said. She plopped onto the couch next to me. “I heard. I haven’t lost my super hearing yet.”

I put a hand at Kara’s knee. 

“What do they have to avoid, J'onn?” Eliza asked. “Is there something I can do? How can I help?” 

I saw her look at my hand on Kara’s knee. I felt a blush break out on my cheeks. I knew that if I dared look at Kara, her face would have a tinge of red, too.

Silence.

And then, Eliza’s voice again. “Oh," she said. "OH!”

xxx

When we got to my apartment in the early evening, Kara followed me inside. “Well, that was sufficiently awkward,” she said.

We had decided that J’onn should drive us home to National City, since Kara and I were both under the influence of this thing was currently going on in our bodies.

“Tell me about it,” I said, placing my overnight bag on the floor. “But at least he knows now. About us, I mean.” I put a hand at Kara’s arm and reached to take her bag. “How are you feeling?”

She handed me her bag and then put a hand at her shoulder, rubbing. “Tired. Sore. Weak. Is this what being human is like? Like all the time?”

“You get used to it,” I said, with a smile. I placed her bag next to mine and then moved my hands to her shoulders. “Here, let me.”

She closed her eyes, giving in with a moan.

“Try to breathe,” I said, softly. I massaged her shoulders, carefully looking for knots of tension. “Tell me if it’s too hard.” 

She let me massage her shoulders for a few minutes and then she rolled her head to the side. She took hold of one my hands, kissing it, before making eye contact with me. We were inches apart. 

I swallowed and parted my lips.

“Kara,” I started. I curled one of my hands around the back of her neck and she moved her hands to my waist, moving closer to me.

“Do you think I should leave?” she said. “I can, you know, if-”

“No.”

“Okay. Do you think I should kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Kara dipped her head toward mine, but I pulled back, before our lips could meet. 

“Wait,” I said. “I just. I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop. I mean, if we start-” Still, I searched out her lips with mine. I saw a flash of red. Were my eyes changing already? 

This time, Kara pulled back and placed a hand between us, at my chest. We made eye contact. I tried to read her. Was I stronger than her now? Were we evenly matched? A part of me wanted to find out. 

I took hold of her wrist and, suddenly, I had her pinned with her back against the door.

She put her hands around me and sought out my lips again. But still, I stayed just out of reach, so she couldn’t kiss me.

I moved closer, so I was speaking softly into her ear. “Did you let me do that?” I kissed the side of her neck.

“Alex,” she said, urging me on, her head tilting back against the door. “Please.”

“Mmmm. Begging looks good on you, Kara.”

Kara flipped us around, so that our positions were reversed. She had me against the door, arms on either side of me. “I’m not above begging when I know what I want.”

A part of me was surprised at our words. Another part knew we were being careless. 

The way J’onn had explained it, the mind-bond had changed my molecular structure, at least for now, and I would gradually go through a Red K experience as if a Kryptonian, while the substance worked its way out of Kara’s system.

I smiled, placing a hand on Kara's wrists. I tested my strength and found that I could move her arms. Slightly. Certainly more than I would have been able to yesterday. 

Then, from the back pocket of my jeans, my phone buzzed. 

Kara moved in and grazed my lips with her own, before pulling back slightly. “You better get that.” She backed off then, making her way to my refrigerator. 

I licked my lips and reached for my phone, still eyeing Kara. I took a breath and looked at the display. J’onn. I had the impulse to smash my phone against the wall and go after Kara.

Instead, I took the call. "Hey, J'onn."

“Alex. How’s it going so far?”

“You dropped us off like 15 minutes ago.”

“_And,_ how’s it going so far? You let me in your head, remember?"

“It’s _fine_,” I said.

“Mmm,” he said. “Try to sound a little less defensive next time."

"I'm not defensive," I said, even though I knew it was impossible to say that without sounding defensive.

"Look, Just remember your training. It can help you."

I took a breath. “I will.”

“And remember my offer.”

“We’re fine staying here. We don’t need to stay at the DEO locked up like criminals, under supervision.”

“It’s your call, Danvers.”

“Okay. And I made my call."

“Well,” he said. “Take care, then.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow, J’onn.”

After hanging up the phone, I looked over at Kara, who had found a bag of chips. She was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, eating them.

“Hey,” I said, making my way to her. “You hungry?”

Kara nodded. “Like always," she said. And then, "J'onn thinks I should leave, doesn't he?”

“I don’t want you to leave," I said, bumping into her leg, so I leaned against her. "Do you want to leave?”

“No. I want to be with you. And, I don't think you should be alone right now."

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”

“So, should we order pizza?” I asked.

“And breadsticks.”

I gave a laugh, and took out my phone again. “You should take my bed, though. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.””

“Okay. See, this will be fine. Pssht."

"I know," I said, hearing the defensive tone in my voice again. "We're adults. And highly-trained, highly-skilled professionals, too, I might add."

"Damn straight," Kara said, crunching into another chip.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you want to do this? Go in today?” Kara asked, coffee cup in hand. 

We were walking from the coffeeshop to the DEO. The streets and sidewalks of National City were bustling with Monday morning commuters.

“Absolutely,” I said. “I’m not going to sit at home and do nothing for two weeks.”

“Well, there are other options. We could lay low in Hawaii? Fiji? Napa?”

“Really? Lay low?" I smiled. “Don’t tempt me. It was all I could do to stay on the couch alone last night.”

“Oh, right.”

“Besides, I'm training some new recruits, and then I want to get in the lab and run some tests-”

A man walking in the opposite direction as us bumped into my shoulder. “Watch it,” he snapped, and then kept on walking.

“Hey, _ you _ bumped into _ me._” I turned in his direction with a glare. “Excuse you.”

He turned back toward us. “Relax, baby,” he said, before turning back around and walking away.

I felt my heart pound harder in my chest and heard a ringing of rage in my ears. 

Before I could take a step in his direction, Kara grabbed my arm. “Alex,” she said, in a low voice. “Let it go.” Her grip was firm.

I strained against her arm, watching the man get farther away. “But-”

"Cool off.”

I exhaled and then stopped straining. “You’re right,” I said, with a smile. “You’re right.” 

Still looking at the man, I formed an “o” shape with my mouth and blew a precisely-aimed breath of ice just underneath where his foot would land in about two steps.

“You really just did that, huh?” Kara said, letting go of my arm and shaking her head. 

I chuckled, watching the man slip on the ice and fall on his ass. As he sat on the ground, I heard him mutter a confused, “What the-?”

“Come on,” I said, turning back toward the direction of the DEO. “And don’t pretend that wasn’t satisfying.”

“Supergirl has no official comment on that,” Kara said, with a cough.

We continued walking.

“Speaking of her. Have you thought more about how you might want to reveal your identity? The other night, you know. What you said.”

We were about a half mile from the DEO and would have to arrive separately, with Kara transforming into Supergirl first.

“I want to do it, Alex. I think the main thing is-”

“Protecting me.”

“Yeah. My enemies will go after you, to hurt me. So, this decision has to be up to you, too.”

“Then I consent. Do it. Do it today. Schedule an interview with James.”

“Maybe we should talk about this when you’re not Super Alex.”

“I feel pretty certain about this, Kara. I have a lot of insight right now.”

“That could be the Red K talking.”

We were now just a few blocks from the DEO.

“Could be. That wouldn’t necessarily make it wrong,” I said, and then stopped walking.

Kara stopped, too. She turned and faced me. “I just need time to think. We need to get through these next couple of weeks first.”

“If that’s what you want,” I said, nodding. “Well, this is probably where we should-”

“Right,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses. Her usual sign of nervousness. “I’ll see you later this morning.” She tentatively moved in as if to kiss me, and then stopped herself, unsure.

I met her gaze, with a knowing look. I had a brief vision of pushing her against the wall of the brick building nearby, onlookers be damned, and kissing her. And then, maybe slipping into the alley. My breath quickened, and I shook my head.

“I can’t, Kara.”

“I know,” she said. “I understand.”

“Just. Don’t be too late,” I said, softly. “J’onn hasn’t told anyone else at the DEO that Supergirl is temporarily ‘under the weather,’ so if we play it cool, this condition will blow right on over without anyone else knowing the extent of it.” 

And with that, I turned and walked the rest of the way to the DEO by myself.

xxx

“In the field,” I said. “You’re going to encounter a variety of hostiles.” I was pacing in front of a dozen new DEO recruits in the combat training room. “Aliens. Humans. Cyborgs. Remember, the focus here is on detaining individuals who pose a threat, and doing so while inflicting the least amount of damage on them.”

I scanned the crowd. They were a mix of young women and men. They stood at attention, eager to learn.

“One way to control hostiles, as we’ve been learning, is with joint locks,” I continued. “Through the manipulation of joints and appendages- fingers, wrists, shoulders, tentacles - you can force someone to submit without breaking a bone or causing injury. But, it takes skill, which means a lot of practice.”

The recruits nodded.

“Now, partner up and take turns.”

The recruits quickly got to work. As they practiced, I made my rounds, observing and offering feedback here and there. “Remember, maintain a balanced stance and use your center of gravity to control the other person.”

From across the room, I saw Supergirl discreetly enter the training room. Well, as discreetly as a superhero in bright red and blue could be, anyway. I watched the way the young recruits stole glances at her, while pretending not to, as they practiced. It was a rare treat for newbies to see _the_ Supergirl up close. I had to smile.

Supergirl made her way to my side and stood with her hands on her hips, watching the recruits.

“Thanks for making an appearance,” I said, softly.

“Anytime, Agent Danvers.”

One recruit, one of the bigger and stronger of the group, kept repeatedly man-handling his smaller partner while applying an elbow lock. Sloppy, I thought, and a common mistake. Like a lot of big guys, he didn’t have the technique right and was trying to muscle through it instead.

“Yikes,” Supergirl muttered, watching the same scenario.

“Yeah, demo time?”

“Let’s do it.”

I addressed the class in a louder voice. “Agent Jackson. Recruits. Attention up here."

The class stopped what they were doing and turned toward Supergirl and me. 

“The key here is technique. It can often be more important than how strong you are.”

I turned toward Supergirl and gave her a quick eyebrow raise as a cue. She knew the routine. We had been doing variations of it for each batch of new recruits. 

I continued speaking, “Meeting force with force isn’t always a good idea, because.” Here, I gestured at Supergirl. “No matter how strong you are, there’s always someone in the world who is stronger. That person could very well be your next opponent.”

I kept my wrist extended and Supergirl grabbed it. I tried to pull my arm back toward myself and couldn’t. “When I try to overpower her, I’m stuck. I get nowhere. She’s Supergirl, after all.” I then took my other hand and tried to pry her hand off my wrist. “When I try to force her to let go, I can’t.”

Then, with my free hand, I trapped her hand that was holding me and made a small circular motion with my wrist. “But,” I continued. “With just a small motion in the right position, with the right leverage, you can take control of the situation.” Here, I ended by grabbing Supergirl’s wrist so that she was now trapped in a wrist lock.

“Nice work, Agent Danvers,” Supergirl said, making eye contact with me. I saw the hint of a smile. This was the part of the routine that we often played by ear. 

As soon as Supergirl shifted her weight, I felt what was coming. With her wrist still locked, she quickly positioned one leg behind mine for a calf-to-calf takedown and then pushed me backwards, causing me to let go of her wrist.

On my way down to the floor, time seemed to slow down, like before, in Eliza’s kitchen. I was falling, falling backwards. Supergirl supported my body weight, although I also felt like I could stop the momentum myself, if I wanted to. 

Supergirl was there, too, in the weird, slow space-time. We made eye contact and she gave me a slight nod. I put a hand at her cheek, thinking she was beautiful, even now, during this demo. No, _ especially _ now, in her element. Being Supergirl. Or, being Supergirl, with Kara there too, just beneath the surface.

I saw red veins in my hand flash once, then another time. And then, they were gone. I was falling, falling, still, and then I landed, soft and pillowy on my back on the mat. Supergirl’s knee drove into my hip, pinning me down. 

I heard murmurs from the students. They seemed impressed. And, they would be. Our movements had all happened very quickly, to them. I knew how impressive it was to watch Supergirl in action.

We stayed like that for a few breaths, Supergirl above me, looking down. I saw a crackle of red, mixed with the blue, in her eyes.

I heard more murmurs. An awkward cough.

Oh. I still had my hand at Supergirl’s cheek. 

I took a breath and drew my hand away from her cheek. Then, putting my hands in a mummy position across my chest, I did a quick barrel roll so that I was out from under Supergirl. We both stood, but before she could get her bearings, I grabbed her forearm and twisted it behind her back, using an elbow lock. I stood behind her, my body full against hers.

“Complacency,” I said. “Is dangerous. And sometimes, you can lull your opponent into thinking they’ve won, when they actually haven’t.”

Supergirl struggled against my grip. I was able to hold her in place. To feel myself control her power was both thrilling and intimidating. Her body felt warm, familiar, and magnetic. I felt myself getting increasingly amped up. I was ready for battle.

“Now, if this were a real fight, I’d hope to hell I had some kryptonite on me, or that I knew the right pressure point to subdue a Kryptonian, both of which require a high security clearance, by the way, because if I didn’t-”

Here, Supergirl bent forward and flipped me over her shoulder. I did a forward roll onto the mat and ended standing up in front of the recruits. 

“Game over,” I said. 

The recruits clapped.

“Long story short,” I said, once they finished. “There’s a lot to learn here at the DEO. Technique, anticipation, and knowledge. But, one step at a time. Now, get back to work.”

The recruits began practicing again.

“Well done, Supergirl,” I said, just to her. I noticed that I wasn’t sweating. It felt like I had barely exerted myself. Yet, my heart was racing.

Supergirl licked her lips. She looked at me and then looked quickly away. “Keep working hard, everyone,” she said, to the class. She gave me a quick nod and then left the room.

I watched her leave and then glanced at the clock. I turned back to the recruits. “Okay, twenty minutes to go and then I’m going to turn you over to Agent Vasquez for computer-based simulations.”

xxx

After the recruits filed out of the training room, I put the heavy bag on the titanium setting and worked on it bare-handed for a good half hour. I didn’t break a sweat but it felt good. I could have kept going for hours, but I stopped. I needed something more. Should I run? Could I fly?

I sprinted to New Gotham, the large simulated urban training environment in the basement of the DEO. I scanned my badge and pushed the door open. I knew the recruits wouldn't be using it until this afternoon. I smiled and took off running. After a few steps, I tentatively jumped, hovering in the air for a few seconds before falling hard to the ground. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell to my knees. I tried again, with the same effect. 

Then, I had a thought. What if I stood still and just jumped straight upward? I bent my legs like I was doing a squat and jumped up. Immediately, I shot up into the air. My eyes widened in fear as I quickly approached the ceiling, 200 feet from the ground. I put my hands up to stop myself from crashing into it. Once I touched the ceiling, I started to fall to the ground.

"No no no," I said. _Don't panic,_ I thought. I steadied my mind and about halfway to the ground, I stopped falling and began floating in the air. "Okay. Alright. Steady."

Now what? I had a brief vision of myself being stuck mid-air and the recruits finding me. I let out a laugh. Then, I visualized myself lowering and landing gently onto the ground. After a few seconds, I began to slowly descend until, finally, the tips of my toes touched the ground and I was standing again.

"Ha!" I said, and clapped my hands together. I left the training room and began walking briskly through the halls until I found myself outside Supergirl's office. The door was shut, so I raised a hand to knock. Then, I heard her.

_ I was wondering when you’d get here. _

I smiled. Her voice was in my head again. But, how? I remembered, briefly, that that we weren’t supposed to be doing this. 

_ But we’re not even doing “this” yet_, I thought. 

_ Yet? _I heard the smile in Supergirl’s response.

I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. 

Supergirl was sitting in her chair in front of her computer. The chair was more of a tall stool, really, since the DEO had those adjustable stand-up desks.

“Hey,” I said. I searched her eyes. 

“You’re stronger than me now.” She said it simply. It was just a statement of fact. She wasn’t smiling. But, she wasn’t upset, either. 

“Yeah. I think I am.” I stepped forward and stopped directly in front of her. "I just flew."

Supergirl smiled. "Was it as incredible as you imagined it would be?"

"More."

Tentatively, I reached forward to touch her hand, but stopped myself, just before making contact. I heard her breath hitch.

"Kara, are you okay? After the demo, you left-”

“Hold my wrist,” she said. She stood from her chair and took a step toward me. 

I knew if we touched now, and here, it would be all over. We would start doing _ this. _

“Wait-”

“I have to know.”

I took a breath, but then grabbed her wrist. I felt her try to pull away, to twist and turn, to no avail. I was able to hold her firmly in place. It was unreal. I heard the pace of her heartbeat increase and sensed a slight, growing panic in her, with something else behind it, as well.

Then, I loosened my grip and let go. I looked down at her wrist. It was red where I had been holding her. That was new, too. Me being able to hurt her like that. We stayed like that for several seconds, just breathing. And then, I looked up at her again. 

She was looking at me, her pupils wide with desire. “Touch me, Alex.” She reached forward and smoothed a strand of hair behind my ear. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said, with a nod. “I want to feel what it’s like-” She stopped.

_ To be vulnerable? _I finished for her, in our shared mindspace.

She nodded. _ Yeah. _

I hesitated and held out my hands. “I want to. I just. I’ve never been this strong before.”

“It’s okay.” She tentatively reached a hand toward my face. "You won't hurt me."

I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“What about-?” I started.

“The Kalex Synergy?”

I smiled and opened my eyes. “It has a name now?”

“We can work on the name. But, maybe it’s time for _you _ to fly for a little while, Alex.”

“The world still needs Supergirl,” I said. Even so, my own Red K truth had been dawning on me all day. 

_ The world will get Supergirl back. _ _But, you’re a better agent now, aren't you?_

_ No, _ I thought. And then, _Am I?_

_ Yes, _Supergirl thought. _ Having superpowers is better than having a kryptonite exosuit, isn’t it? _

_ Yes. _

_ So why don’t you take them for a spin for a little while? _

_ This is reckless,_ I thought.

_ I know. _

Still, I took hold of her hand and pulled her to me, finding her lips with my own. Memories of our night together in Midvale came rushing back in an instant. Her taste. Her smell. The way she seemed soft at first and then grew hungrier for me the more we kissed. 

I felt my body respond to her instantly. I hadn’t really stopped being turned on since that night. I pulled away slightly, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Take your tights off,” I whispered.

A slight blush of arousal crept across Supergirl’s face. She bit her bottom lip and first pulled her boots off, before pulling her tights down, stepping out of them once they were at her ankles. 

“Good, good," I said, licking my lips. "Now sit in your chair.”

She stepped backwards, using her hands to find the chair behind her. Once she found it, she sat down and pulled me to her, between her legs. With her chair raised, we were still about the same height. 

She reached for the bottom of my shirt, and started to lift it up.

I grabbed her hands. “No.”

She smiled and moved her hands to my belt buckle.

I shook my head and took her hands in mine. “Mmm-mmm. Not that either.”

“Alex,” she said, her voice somewhat stern now.

I put her hands at my waist and she pulled me in. I leaned forward and kissed her again, placing my hands on the top of her thighs. As we kissed, I inched my hands up higher and higher, until they were under her skirt. 

She pulled her head back. “You’re still wearing way too many clothes." She reached for my shirt again.

"No," I stopped her hands. “Just let me give this to you.”

Supergirl took a breath and then nodded.

I smiled and moved back in to kiss her. Just kissing her was deeply arousing. A part of me still couldn’t believe we were finally doing this, after all these years. And another part of me knew it was probably always inevitable. 

She had her hands at my hips, and then the back of my head, twisting in my hair. 

With my hands still on the tops of her thighs, I opened her legs wider. And then, with the tip of one thumb, I reached and delicately touched her entrance. Finding her wet, I circled for a moment, before moving upward, to her clit, where I gently rubbed, before drawing my thumb away.

When I did, she bit my lip.

_ More_, she thought. _Come back._

I needed more, too. I began kissing my way down her body, stopping first at the _ el mayarah _ symbol on her chest and then to her belly. I went down past her skirt and kissed a knee, a calf, and the top of her foot, lighting tracing the skin of her leg with my fingernails the whole way down. 

Finally, I settled on one knee, in a sort of half-kneel between her legs, with my head underneath her skirt. I had my hands around her ass, and I pulled her closer to me, so she was sitting on the edge of the chair. And then, gently at first, I tested a tongue at her clit. 

_ Yes! _

I felt one of her hands on my head, over her skirt. I started licking slowly, taking my time and testing to see what she liked. We weren’t entirely in a mind-bond state, I found. Unlike in Midvale, I couldn’t feel what she was feeling. We could only hear each other's thoughts if we directed them to each other, it seemed.

_ Looks like you have to figure this one out on your own. _

_ With pleasure, Supergirl. _

I started applying firmer strokes to, and around, her clit, adjusting the pressure and placement based on her sounds of approval. I backed off from time to time, teasing, only to move back in on just the right spot, savoring her taste.

Then, cracking my reverie, a song started playing from Supergirl’s computer:

_ “_ _All alone, I have cried _

_ Silent tears full of pride _

_ In a world made of steel _

_ Made of stone _ _ ” _

“What the-?” I said, pulling back.

“Oh,” Supergirl said. “Oh god. Don’t stop. Hold on.”

I popped my head out from under her skirt and watched with a raised eyebrow as she reached toward her computer and fumbled at the buttons.

“It’s just. It’s my holophone.”

“You added a ringtone to your holophone?”

“Hey, it’s a good song. And a good movie.”

“Well, yeah. Jennifer Beals.”

“I just like to know who’s calling.”

The ringtone continued:

_ “_ _What a feeling _

_ Being's believing _

_ I can have it all _

_ Now I'm dancing for my life _ _ ” _

I shook my head and smiled, kissing Supergirl’s knee.

“Mmmm,” Supergirl said. “Let me just screen this. Which button-”

“Wait, you have different songs for different friends?” I said, amused, and placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

Supergirl gasped. “Barry.”

“Ha,” I said.

“No,” Supergirl muttered, and then in a totally-but-not-really inconspicuous voice. “It’s Barry Allen! Ha ha ha _ hi Barry _!”

“Wait, what?” I said, stopping mid-kiss-to-thigh.

From down below, I heard his distinctive male voice. “Kara Danvers!” he said, and then added in a stage whisper. “Or, excuse me, _ Supergirl. _”

Although I couldn’t see him from my position, I knew his hologram would be floating directly above me on Supergirl's desk. And, from his perspective, in his world, a hologram of Supergirl’s visible chest would be floating on his.

“Ha ha,” Supergirl laughed again, and ended with a snort and an awkward wave. “Hey there.”

Hmmm. If _I_ couldn’t see Barry, then he couldn’t see _ me _. 

_ Alex, don't you dare, _Supergirl warned.

I smiled and slid back underneath Supergirl’s skirt, making my way closer and closer-

“How are you?” Barry asked. 

“Good,” Supergirl said, her voice high-pitched. “Things have been good.”

Now positioned directly in front of her clit, I gave one firm lick, which elicited a moan.

_ Revenge is sweet, Supergirl. Should I stop? _

_ No! Gods, no. _

“I’m glad to hear it,” Barry said. “I was sorry to hear about Mon-El, but you’re looking good. Are you glowing?”

I cupped Supergirl’s ass and slid her off the chair for better access. With my hands gripping her hips under her skirt, and my tongue at work, I was now almost fully supporting her with my arms and mouth. 

“Oh,” Supergirl said, managing to turn a moan into a legitimate response to Barry. “Well, I had a really,” here Supergirl exhaled and paused for a moment before continuing. “_Really _ nice visit home. With Alex.”

“Nice!” Barry said. “Well, the reason I’m calling is because I have some good news.”

“_Awesome!” _ Supergirl said. Loudly. “Good news is <cough> always good!”

I tested a finger at her entrance, first circling and then entering her with the tip, before withdrawing. 

“Iris and I are getting married.”

“What?” Supergirl said. “That’s amazing!” She sang the last syllable.

I slid two fingers in and continued licking in steady strokes. Then, I surrounded her clit with my mouth and began gently sucking. Her arousal was dripping down my fingers. I felt her place a hand on my head again, over her skirt, digging her fingernails into my hair.

“And, you’re invited!” Barry said. “I mean, I want you to come.”

“I _ want _to come!”

Indeed she did. I felt her hips start to buck, uncontrollably, so I held her in place as I continued sucking. Turns out having superpowers has many perks.

“You do? Great. And, maybe you’re not ready, but you can bring a plus one. If you want.”

“I’m ready. I mean, I want,” Supergirl said. “Unh. I will. Thank you. _Oh god._ And congratulations.”

“Okay then,” Barry said, seemingly oblivious. “Be on the lookout for an invite. I just wanted to tell you the news by phone first.”

_ Alex! _

I felt Supergirl begin to clench around my fingers and I knew her orgasm was starting. Her heart was pounding and I was now helping her roll her hips against my mouth.

“I’m so glad you called, Barry. Sorry gotta run-”

Then, I heard Supergirl cry out as she came. I pressed into her with my fingers, curling slightly and staying there, as I kept sucking at her clit. Her clenching came in waves and we stayed, frozen like that, indefinitely.

When I was sure she was done, I slid my fingers out of her and kissed her clit gently, once, causing her to twitch slightly.

_ Come up here, _ she thought.

I stood, and saw that she held the computer power cord in one hand. She had simply pulled it from the wall, being unable to find the off button for the holophone. She let it fall from her hand and onto the floor.

"Oh, Kara, you are not subtle at all, are you?" I started to laugh, but she took my face in her hands and kissed me, hard. I had a vision of letting her reach down my pants, but we slowed and then stopped, our foreheads resting together.

“I think you’re a little bit evil, Agent Danvers.”

“Yeah, I think I’m just really, _ really _ gay. And you are absolutely fucking stunning.”

I knew without looking that she was blushing. I felt the heat from her face. I suppressed a smile.

“Thank you, Alex. I mean. For giving me this. Without knowing what will happen now."

I put my hands at her hips and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "_El mayarah._ We'll figure it out. Together."

"Together," she said. She then whispered. "I might need a new chair."

I had to laugh. 

"By the way," I started.

"Hmmm?"

“What song do you have for my ringtone?”

She dipped her head shyly.

“Tell me,” I said.

She took a breath. “Fine. ‘Wherever is your heart,’ by Brandi Carlile.”

“That’s pretty gay,” I said. “But, also lovely.”

“Thank you. Is it bad that I want to go home with you right now where I truly have you all to myself?”

“Not at all,” I said. But then I was struck with a thought. “_J’onn. _ Damn it. We have a meeting with J’onn.” I looked at my watch. “15 minutes ago.”

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

After quickly putting ourselves back together, Supergirl and I walked into the control room to meet with J’onn. Maybe I was being paranoid, or maybe it was my newly-acquired super-hearing, but I could swear I heard some of the other agents murmur as we walked in. 

We sidled up next to J’onn, who was engrossed in his tablet, scrolling and tapping buttons. 

After a few moments passed in silence, I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. “Sorry we’re late, Director.” 

J’onn read and tapped at the screen for a few more seconds and then looked up, making eye contact first with me and then with Supergirl, his eyebrows raised. “A word of advice, Supergirl,” he started. He then looked at me again and then back at Supergirl. “You might want to finally read the instruction guide to the DEO comms systems.”

“Um?” Supergirl started.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you were on full DEO broadcast mode for a good three minutes.”

Oh, Jesus. 

“Oh?” Supergirl squeaked out. “Which, uh, three minutes, sir?”

“The <cough> last three minutes.”

My face turned red and I had the curiously-inappropriate urge to laugh. Supergirl must have turned on the DEO broadcast mic when she was trying to turn off the holophone to end her call with Barry. 

Supergirl opened her mouth as if to speak, and then closed it. Even though she wasn’t wearing glasses, she raised her hand to adjust them anyway. “But I unplugged it!” she said, finally, as if the main issue here was that a tech failure had just occurred, rather than that we’d just been overheard fucking at work.

“Well, you must have unplugged your computer. The mic runs through a different system. Which you would know if you had ever taken the training,” J’onn said. “And, it’s still on, by the way. So as soon as we’re done here, you should, uh, take care of that.”

“Y-yes sir,” Supergirl said.

“My apologies, sir,” I said. “I’m just-”

“I know,” J’onn said, putting up a hand as if he wanted to stop thinking about this topic. “You’re not yourself right now.”

I nodded, even though that assessment wasn’t quite right. I_ did_ feel like myself, actually. Only much more so.

“We’ll have to tell the staff something, eventually,” J’onn continued. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a finger. “But for now, do you feel any differently? Since you. I mean, after.”

After fucking, he meant, which we weren’t supposed to have done. Per his recommendation.

“Well-” I started.

“I feel the same,” Supergirl said. “Human.”

“Except now we’re in each other’s minds. I mean, if we try to be,” I said. “Like at will. Anytime, we want to be.”

“But we were, even right before we started-”

“Okay, okay.” J’onn said, waving his hand. “Look. This condition you both have seems like it continues to evolve. All things considered, I think one of you should take the next two weeks off to avoid these <clears throat> sorts of distractions at the DEO.”

“Sure, but not me,” I said shaking my head. “I need to get to the lab to run tests on our cells.”

J’onn and I looked at Supergirl.

“Hey! I have things to do here, too,” she said. “I’m more than my superpowers!”

“We know you are, Supergirl.” I gave her a knowing look and directed a thought toward her. _ We’ve pressed our luck here. We need to do what J’onn wants. _

Supergirl exhaled. “Fine,” she said. 

“Good,” J’onn said, seeming to be satisfied. 

“Okay, well,” I said, putting my hands on my hips. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, what did you want to see us about?”

“Funny you should mention cats,” J’onn said. He tapped his tablet a few times and turned the screen toward us. On it, a news clip was playing. The photo of a familiar face popped up, and then a video of her exiting a limo played. “Cat Grant Returns To National City” read the news ticker.

“Cat Grant’s in town? I thought she was in Nepal on a silent retreat or something,” I said. I suddenly had a certain tone in my voice.

“The Worldwide Media Conference,” J’onn said. 

“James didn’t mention that she was coming,” Supergirl said. 

“She’s going to be doing a series of interviews with aliens,” J’onn said. “In response to the president’s ongoing anti-alien executive orders and his open support of extremists.”

“That’s just like her,” Supergirl said. “To go head to head with him.”

“She’s a force,” J’onn said. “And, since we can’t trust certain sectors of the government right now, she’s going to need security on her. Normally, I’d ask you, Supergirl. But, given the situation-”

“I’ll do it,” I said, without hesitation. 

Supergirl looked at me. She and Cat had a history. I knew that now. And, it lingered there, between us. 

“We have two agents with her all day, monitoring for extremist activity. I need someone posted outside her place tonight.”

“I get it,” I said. “I’m there.”

“Can you handle that?” J’onn asked, looking at me hard.

“Yes,” I said. It would be good for me, really. Away from Kara and temptation.

J’onn nodded. “Okay. What’s on your agenda the rest of this afternoon?” 

“The lab.” I turned toward Supergirl, and touched her arm. “Before you leave, I want to run some tests.”

Supergirl nodded. 

“Do I need to send a chaperone in there with you?” J’onn asked, eyebrows raised.

“Very funny,” I said.

“Yeah, I wasn’t kidding.”

“_N__o _,” Supergirl and I said together.

**xxx**

  
  


“Ow ow _ ow _,” Supergirl said. “Alex!”

“Just a second longer and I’ll take it out. You’re doing great.”

I untied the rubber tourniquet from her arm, grabbed a piece of gauze from the tray, and slid the needle out. I then promptly placed the gauze on her arm, where the needle had been inserted. “Hold that, please,” I said. “And apply firm pressure.”

Sitting on the exam table, Supergirl put her fingers to her arm, while I closed the test tube I was holding. I held the tube up to the light, inspecting it. 

“You were sure quick to volunteer for the CatCo assignment,” Supergirl said.

“Huh,” I said, distracted by what I was seeing as I looked at the blood. I could see the various components of it with my naked eye. Not just the plasma, red blood cells, and kryptonian platelets, but the way these components were distinctively changing. 

“Okay, well,” Supergirl said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kara, I really don’t think we need to.” I tilted my head sideways, still eyeing the blood. 

“It’s just. I want you to know. Cat and I had something. Sure. But, it’s nothing like what you and I have.”

“I know.”

Suddenly, Supergirl took the tube of blood from my fingers, breaking my concentration.

“Hey!” I said.

“Alex, you’re totally nerding out and I’m trying to talk to you.”

I shook my head. Shit. It was as if I had been in a completely different mindspace. I looked at her still sitting on the exam table, remembered that she still needed a band-aid, and handed her one. “Okay,” I said, present with her again. “I hear you.”

She took the band-aid on, looking at it intently, rather than making eye contact with me. “I just don’t want it to be weird for you.”

“It’s going to be fine,” I said. “I’m not worried about it, okay?” I put a hand under her chin, making her look into my eyes. 

She took a breath, and then nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of her hair and my eyes narrowed. “Kara?”

“What is it?”

“Your super vision,” I said. “What exactly can you see? Because what I’m seeing is pretty wild.” Before she could answer, I reached out and plucked a single strand of hair from her head, without warning. 

“What the-” 

“Huh,” I said, holding the strand up to the light.

“‘Huh’ what, Alex? ‘Huh’ good? ‘Huh’ bad? What is going on with you?”

I turned my head this way and that, examining the hair. Like with the blood, If I focused just right, I could see the hair as if under a microscope. 

“Of course,” I said. “The DNA.”

I put a hand to my head, pulled out a strand of my own hair, and held it next to Supergirl’s. Comparing them, on the microscopic level, mine was different than Supergirl’s, as expected. But, the DNA I was seeing in my hair was also now different than human hair.

I felt a rush in my head. I had to keep going. I had to keep studying this phenomenon. My brain was working, in a state of incredibly-heightened speed and focus, to fit the pieces together of this bizarre synergy Supergirl and I were in. 

My logical progression wasn’t linear, but more like, if I looked at Kara’s platelets here, and then reflected on her symptoms, and then remembered what the DEO database said about kryptonian mind-bonding, while watching our strings of DNA in action-

“Alex, helloooo?” Kara’s voice sounded distant. 

And then, I had it. Months of research had seemingly happened in just a few minutes, in my head.

“It’s latent. Kara, it’s latent!” I placed the hair down on the tray and put my hands on Supergirl’s shoulders. I kissed her on the lips and then pulled back, waiting for a reaction.

“That’s awesome?” she said.

“You haven’t lost your powers.”

“Are you sure about that, because, um,” she said, gesturing vaguely. “I’ve been feeling pretty human.”

“I mean, you’ve lost them, temporarily. Which we knew. But, they’re just suppressed because you’re changing. _ We’re _changing.”

“Changing?”

“Your body is rearranging, regenerating.”

“What? How do you know this?”

“I saw it. I can see it. It’s right _ there _,” I said, gesturing at the cell and hair samples I had just been looking at, as if it were absurd that she didn’t see it too.

Supergirl squinted at me. “You said, ‘we’re’ changing. What do you mean, exactly?”

“So, Firestorm, right? You put a star athlete with a physicist, and what do you get? A superhero who is somehow _ more than _either one of them are by themselves.”

“Wait, are you saying we’re going to, like, merge into one like Jefferson and Martin?”

“No!” I said, as if it were obvious. “No no no. We’ll stay connected, mentally, on some level, although I think we can develop ways to control that better. But, the combination of mind-bonding plus Red K plus sex plus our decades-long relationship seems to have resulted in a slight human-to-kryptonian DNA transfer, and vice versa.”

“That’s not really what J’onn said was happening-”

“I know. He had it partially right. He just couldn’t see the full picture. Not like I can right now. Us having sex doesn’t prolong this condition, or make it worse. It accelerates it. Because it’s…”

“It’s what, Alex?”

“It’s permanent. These changes are permanent.”

“DNA transfer? Are you saying I’m- I’m part human now?”

“Yes,” I said. 

“What will that mean? Am I going to be weak now?” Supergirl asked. “No offense.”

“No, and none taken,” I started pacing back and forth in front of where Supergirl sat. “In fact, I feel confident in saying that the only reason your kryptonian powers are temporarily suppressed right now is because you’re developing new powers and, potentially, new immunities.”

“Alex. I don’t know what to say. That is-”

“A game changer. I know. You'll retain your kryptonian powers, but it's likely you will become immune to kryptonite, because of your human DNA.” I stopped pacing and stood in front of Supergirl. 

“Are you sure, Alex? Are you sure I’m not going to end up vulnerable to things humans are vulnerable to?”

“I saw it, Kara. I swear. It’s all right there.” I gestured at the table, where our hair samples rested.

Supergirl slid off the exam table so that we stood face to face. We stayed like that for a few moments, before she spoke. “Okay. I believe you. But what about you? What does this mean for you? I mean, permanently.” 

She put a hand at my waist and eyed me, as if she were looking for changes she might be able to see.

I looked at my hands, front and back. Red veins flashed, in an instant, before returning back to normal. “Your body is still processing Red K,” I said, with a smile. “I feel it in me, because of our connection.”

“And after the Red K? Will you still be-”

“Part kryptonian? Yes,” I said. I suddenly felt light-headed, as though my brain was in a cloud, detached from my body. I couldn’t stop my thoughts or my rambling. “I’m already processing the sun’s energy differently. I have enhanced vision. My brain seems to be working at superspeed and, do you know what this means? You can come out as Supergirl, because you don't have to worry about me and-”

“Alex,” Supergirl put a hand at my chest. “Look at me.” 

I looked into her eyes and immediately felt grounded. I took a few steadying breaths.

“Good,” she said. “Slow down. We don’t have to figure this all out today. I can help you control this.”

I swallowed and nodded. A part of me was eager to dig back into the science, but I also couldn’t tear my eyes away from her. “Okay,” I said, finally. 

“Okay,” Supergirl echoed. “Now, are you sure you’re going to be okay tonight, at Cat’s?”

“Yeah,” I said. “You know, I think it will actually be nice to have a distraction from all this. It'll be fine."

  
  


**xxx**

  
  


So, fine was one word for it.

Now that I stood in front of the door to Cat Grant’s swanky apartment that she still kept despite having technically moved to a new city, I eventually conceded to myself that elements of this assignment might be awkward. 

For one, it was _ the _ Cat Grant, media genius and millionaire who could make or break any person, dead, alive, or anywhere in-between. And two, I wasn’t entirely sure how I felt about her history with Kara.

I ran a hand through my hair and then knocked on her door. At the sound of footsteps, I put my hands on my hips and began tapping my foot on the ground.

After a few seconds, the doorknob turned and the door swung open. Cat appeared. “Agent Danvers, welcome,” she said, stepping aside and gesturing for me to enter.

“Oh,” I said. “No thank you. I should really stay out here.” My mission was to protect her from potential extremists, which I could do from the hallway. We didn’t have to chat or become best friends in the process.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said. She then stepped fully into the hallway and looked left and right, down the hall. “See, it’s fine. No bad guys. No goblins. No aliens.”

I caught a whiff of her perfume. There was no way to describe it, really, except for _ power _. I also noticed that she was wearing a flowing white robe tied with a soft belt at the waist. It was slightly open at the top, with a low v-neck. A soft gray negligee appeared underneath. 

“Oh, um,” I said. “Are you alone?” I tried to discreetly peer past her into her apartment.

“Yes, I’m alone,” Cat said, as though it were obvious. “Now don’t just stand there with your mouth opening and closing like a codfish. Come inside and keep me company.” With that, Cat turned and left me standing in the hallway.

I closed my mouth, rolled my eyes, and followed Cat into the apartment, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

Upon entering, I looked around. I had never been in her apartment before. It was decadent and immaculate. Large windows revealed a breathtaking nighttime view of the city. Music was playing softly in the background. Miles Davis?

Cat made her way to a bar in the corner, and pulled a bottle from a well-stocked cabinet. “You seem like a scotch woman, Danvers. Join me for a nightcap?”

“I really shouldn’t-”

“It’s your call,” she said, shrugging. She pulled two tumblers from another cabinet, but only filled one of them. “Cheers,” she said, gesturing in my direction with the drink, before taking a sip. She then sat at one of the bar stools, and patted the other one.

I walked to the bar, joining her, but stayed standing up, unsure what to say or do, really, but feeling pretty sure it didn’t matter because Cat Grant would undoubtedly steer this ship.

“How’s your sister?” she asked, her fingers slowly running along the rim of her glass.

Jesus. Just jump right. “You could call her once in awhile, you know, and find out directly from her.” My voice had a certain tone again. 

Cat put her hands up. “Hey, I get it. It’s your job to play the protective big sister.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“So she told you about us,” Cat continued.

More like I put two and two together. But, I kept my face neutral. I reached for the bottle of scotch and poured some into the second tumbler. 

“It was over before it started, really,” Cat said. “Although I’m sure you know that.”

I took a drink of the scotch. It burned in a good way. “Sure. Anyway," I said. "Kara’s fine. I mean. She’s fine now. She had a rough time for awhile.”

“Did she get involved with drugs or something?” Cat said. “Please don’t tell me she has a drug problem.” She sighed. “But if she does, I know an excellent treatment center outside of Los Angeles. Very posh. Private. Excellent care. Do you need me to help keep this low profile?”

“No. What? Why would you think that?”

“Look,” Cat said. “I know she keeps things pretty bottled up. She has a hard time letting loose. In some ways, I see a lot of myself in her. Including a lingering feeling that if she ever went through a serious rough patch, she might go to some dark places looking for an escape.”

“Yeah.” I took another drink. It was a little on the nose. But, it wasn’t my place to tell Cat about the Red K.

“It would be nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know.”.

“I was the one who put a stop to it,” Cat said. “Our relationship, that is.”

I put my hands up. “Look, we don’t have to.” 

“She kissed me one night, and I kissed her back, after months of flirtation."

Okay, I guess we were doing this.

"I was reckless. At the time, I was also her boss. And sure, she _ is _ Supergirl, with all the power that entails, and I knew that at the time and that was certainly part of the appeal, but she’s also an aspiring journalist, and the last thing I needed in my life was a #MeToo scandal. So. I distanced myself from her and there you have it. I hurt Supergirl’s feelings. Maybe even broke her heart. Damn, it feels good to finally admit that out loud."

I eyed my drink and took another sip. “I think you need some friends, Cat.”

She looked at me, her eyes narrowing. But then, she let out a laugh. “Agent Danvers, you are not as sweet as your sister.”

“That is correct.”

“Anyway,” Cat said, shrugging. ”How’s the boyfriend?”

“I’m gay.”

“Yeah, and water is wet. I was talking about this Mon-El person.”

I felt my face slightly redden. Of course. 

“Although, I have to say. This look,” Cat looked me up and down. “All black. The short hair. Is _ very _nice on you. It’s like you keep getting a little more butch every time we run into each other, which unfortunately is not very often these days.”

My face flushed a deeper, warmer red, but I answered. “Okay. Well, I have a better idea of who I am these days.”

“Apparently so.”

“Anyway,” I said. “Mon-El is gone.”

“Huh. Too bad, so sad.”

My thoughts exactly. But, I said, “I’m surprised you didn’t know already. Isn’t it your job to know things?”

“Do you know what happens on a silent retreat, Agent Danvers? You sit and you think and you journal and you reflect on every decision - every _mistake_ \- you’ve made in your life. At least, that's what I did. For days on end. There’s no social media. No news. No phone. And no talking. No processing anything with anyone while you’re there.”

I smiled, despite myself, and took another drink. “That sounds kind of nice?”

Cat gave me a look. “Are you kidding? It’s a fucking nightmare. Have I mentioned it’s really good to be talking to another human being again?”

“Well, glad to be of service, I guess."

“So,” Cat added. “Is there someone else, then?”

I looked at her. “I know what you’re doing, you know.”

“And what’s that?” Cat said, eyeing me.

“Interviewing me. And look, I’m just here to do a job for the DEO. I know you. You could tweet everything I say about Supergirl to your millions of followers the instant I leave the room.” I nodded toward the phone that rested on the counter top. “How do I know you won’t do that?”

“Because, Agent Danvers. I once loved her. Simple as that. And, I’m sorry I haven’t earned your trust yet.”

I had no response to that.

“Believe me or not. It doesn’t matter to me,” Cat continued. She picked up the scotch and refilled my tumbler. “Look around. We have much bigger fish to fry than spreading gossip, and that’s why I’ve come back to National City. A rapist and anti-alien extremist fell upward into the highest office in the land. My sole interest these days is using every power I can muster to remove him. Understood?”

“Sure, Cat.” I raised the glass to my lips.

Just as I was taking a drink, Cat said, “Good. So is she every bit the dynamo in bed that one would expect?”

**xxx**

After I recovered, Cat gave me a five-minute monologue about how one doesn’t win three Pulitzers without having _ some _ measure of proficiency in observation, and then we decided to move to the balcony for some fresh air.

“I know this must be awkward for you,” Cat said, as we looked at the cityscape below.

“In some ways I guess. But in others, well, not much about my life with Kara has been normal.”

“Normal is overrated,” Cat said. She turned to look at me. “You know. I’m not the monster the media makes me out to be.”

I glanced at her. “All due respect, aren’t you sort of ‘the media’?”

“You know what I mean. It’s the way people talk about women in power. That we’re ambitious, as if it’s a bad thing. We’re untrustworthy. We’re cold. _ You’re _ a woman in power, Danvers. You can’t tell me it’s always been a cakewalk.”

“Yeah, well. I might have messed that up recently.” Eventually, I’d have to show my face again to my DEO colleagues. Pieces of what happened today, or all of it, would hit the press sooner rather than later.

“Oh? Sounds like you have a story there.”

“I really don’t want to get into the details.”

“Well, whatever it is, get out in front of it. Own it,” Cat said.

“We fucked at work and got caught.”

Cat laughed hard at that. 

“Thanks for the sympathy,” I said.

“Look,” Cat said, after she stopped laughing. “Americans act like moralistic prudes, but they’re really not. Mostly, they’re hypocrites who perform outrage at sex scandals that they secretly find titillating. This will last one news cycle and people will move on to the next thing. And trust me, there’s always a next thing.”

“Yeah, well, the foster sister thing might be a bit much for some people.”

“I see,” said Cat. She narrowed her eyes and reached a hand to smooth a strand of hair behind my ear. “It might be. In fact, it probably will be. For some people. But, it won’t matter to the people who matter most to you. So fuck 'em."

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. Cat’s hand was now at my shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

“This is where she used to meet me,” she said. “I often came out here before bed, wondering if -_ hoping that _ \- she’d fly by.”

I searched her eyes and saw sadness, but also kindness and yearning. I put my hand on top of hers. 

“It sounds like you want to see her again,” I said, finally.

Cat took a breath. “It’s really not necessary.”

“Cat,” I raised my eyebrows. “Do you want to see her again?”

“Yes,” she said. “That would be lovely.”

“Okay, then.”

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

While we waited the 20 minutes it would take for Kara to arrive via taxi and then elevator, I explained to Cat why Supergirl had to arrive via taxi and then elevator.

“But her powers will come back eventually, right?” Cat asked. “Or have you completely buried that lede tonight?”

“Yes, her powers will come back. And she’ll probably have some new immunities, to boot.”

We were sitting on her sofa in the living room. I was nursing my third scotch, not really even pretending to be on DEO duty anymore, although - sure - I could swing into action if needed.

“And you’re positive she’s not going to, say, toss me over the balcony? Her last experience with Red K was a little, _whew,_” Cat said, shaking her head. “That took a few costly EMDR sessions to process.”

"I'm sure."

“Okay,” she said. “So, you’re both human-kryptonian hybrids now.”

“That’s right.”

“Fascinating,” Cat said.

“Fascinatingly _ off _the record.”

“It’s a shame,” Cat said, smiling. “It would make an excellent cover story for my magazine. Think about it, Danvers. It’s me or the tabloids.”

“I see your point.”

“We can set up an official interview.”

“I’ll talk about it with Kara. She might be ready to come out. To merge her two identities, so to speak. The hero and the journalist.”

“The hero,” Cat said. She turned to me, so that our knees were touching as we sat. “You know. I helped make Supergirl. But, I’ve always considered you to be the real hero of National City.”

“What? That’s insane.”

“You listen to me,” Cat said, holding eye contact with me. “Supergirl has immeasurable strength. She’s bulletproof. She can fly. She can shoot beams out of her eyes. You could do none of that, and yet you fought side-by-side with her, in obscurity, every day. For no other reason than that it’s the right thing to do for the city.”

I swallowed, unsure of what to say.

“And here’s a little bonus tip,” Cat continued. “_Never _ underestimate what you could get away with while wearing that uniform of yours.” She raised her eyebrows once and took a drink of her scotch.

I laughed. “Are you flirting with me? Like, openly, full-on flirting?”

“You know. For a federal agent, you can sometimes be incredibly slow on the uptake. Yes, I’m flirting with you. _ Obviously. _ If it’s making you uncomfortable, then say so. I can take it.”

I felt a flush creep over my cheeks. “No, I. I mean,” I stammered. “It’s flattering.” And surprising. And-

“Flattering. Hmm. That’s what people usually say when they’re not interested, and don’t want to hurt the other person’s feelings. Well, so be it."

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Finally, I said, “That’s, uh, not quite what I’m feeling.”

“Oh? Good. And stop worrying. I see your furrowed brows. I’m certainly not trying to seduce you without you _ or _ your girlfriend’s consent. Whatever happens tonight or any other night - _ if _ anything happens - must happen in a way that’s sufficiently ethical for all parties. The last thing I’m looking for is dyke drama. After what happened with Portia, well. Nevermind.”

“Well,” I said. “It sounds like you know what you want.”

Cat raised her glass to me and took a sip.

Then, I sensed a presence. _ Kara_. I heard her knock on the door. I hid a smile as Cat rose from the sofa and began smoothing her robe.

“Shall I?” I asked, gesturing toward the door.

“Please do.”

I walked to the door and opened it. Kara stood in the hallway. “You’re here,” I said. Seeing her made me feel instantly at ease again. It was like being home. 

We made eye contact and I reached a hand out, taking hers. Electricity passed through our fingertips. Still, she looked slightly unsure. When I had asked her if she wanted to come over, I hadn’t given her many details. I wasn’t even entirely sure what explanation I would have given her if she had asked. 

“Alex,” Kara said, a warning note in her voice. And then, she mentally added. _ What am I walking into here? _

_ So, your sort-of ex, or whatever, misses you and might be trying to seduce me and/or us, and it’s making me feel slightly turned on and confused? _I responded. 

I saw the quickest flicker of red in the white part of her eyes. And then, she looked over my shoulder. I sensed Cat behind me.

Kara opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, to speak. “Ms. Grant. I mean. Cat. Hi.”

“Good evening, Kara,” Cat said, matter-of-fact.

I gave Kara’s hand a squeeze and she looked back at me, checking in. Gods, I already felt my body responding to her. I wanted her again. I wanted to take her home. Or, to the balcony, or the bar-

_ Are you okay, Alex? Is this okay? _

I nodded._ It’s okay other than me wanting to ravage you. _

She smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

_ Oh, _ I thought. _ You mean this Cat, uh, situation. Yes. I’m okay with this. Whatever you want to do. _

She nodded subtly and then I led her inside, shutting the door behind us. 

Kara walked further into the room and Cat met her. For a moment, I wasn’t sure what they would do. Hug? Shake hands? A polite kiss on the cheek? 

Eventually, Cat held her arms open, so Kara stepped forward and they embraced. When they pulled away, Cat said, simply, “It’s good to see you, Kara.”

“It’s good to see you, too.”

“How are you doing? Alex has filled me in a bit.”

I stepped forward, so that I was standing next to Kara. I felt her reach for my hand._ It’s okay_, I told her, mentally. _ She knows._

Kara took my hand, then. “Things have been, you know, up and down,” she said. “But I’m doing well now.”

“I’m happy for you,” Cat said.

“And, how have you been?”

“Same, actually.”

“Good,” Kara said. 

Cat looked at me and then back at Kara, as if assessing. A tension sort of just hung in the air.

Then, Cat spoke. “You _ are _ different now, Kara. Being happy looks good on you.”

I felt Kara squeeze my hand harder. I knew what we were both thinking and feeling, in this moment. It was beyond words. I trusted her implicitly, and she trusted me. 

She pulled me next to her, putting an arm around my waist. “Does it?” she said. “Because I might be ready to tell the world who I really am. Do you think you could help me with that?”

“I do,” Cat said. “Just let me know how you want to do it. The resources of CatCo are at your service.” She bit her bottom lip and looked at us, a hungry look in her eyes.

Kara kissed my shoulder, and then looked at Cat. I smiled as Kara ran her eyes over Cat’s body, as if just noticing the robe and negligee she was wearing. 

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara said, finally. “And, have you found the DEO’s services to be satisfactory for you tonight?”

Cat opened her mouth, looked slightly surprised, but then recovered. “Actually, I was hoping for a little more.”

**xxx**

  
  


And with that, Cat promptly and straightforwardly invited us to her bedroom, where we could extend the evening, if we wished.

It turns out, we did wish.

Once there, she left Kara and me alone for a few minutes while she went into the large adjoining bathroom to freshen up. I think she was just giving us a minute or two to check in with each other. Or, you know, grab a bin of sex toys. Who could say, really.

As we stood near the foot of the bed, I turned to Kara, “I’m glad you came.” I bit my lip and put my hands at her waist. 

“I’m glad you invited me.”

“Well, it’s not like I was going to do this without you,” I said, with a laugh. 

She pulled my arms in so that we were closer together. “Good.” She then leaned in and kissed my lips softly, before pulling away and kissing my neck.

“Mmm.”

She then whispered, “I want to watch you two together.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Are you kidding? It’s basically my ultimate fantasy,” I felt her smile into my neck, and then she softly bit. 

“Do you think we should give this a few weeks’ thought, maybe?” Even as I said it, I knew I didn’t want to wait.

“No,” Kara said. She found my lips with her own, then. We kissed softly at first, and then with more urgency. I wanted her. Gods, I wanted her. Madly.

The thing about Red K is that makes you more of who you are. It doesn’t change who you are. What we were feeling and wanting in this moment, tonight, was 100% real.

From behind me, I heard Cat approaching. 

“Good,” she said. “You’ve started.”

I felt her hands at my waist, from behind, confident and assured. At first, she just sort of held me in place while Kara kissed me, as if taking us in. But, then she slipped her hands underneath my shirt, touching the skin at my waist. 

I was turned on. I knew I was wet already. I fumbled at the buttons on Kara’s shirt. Why had she worn a shirt with so many buttons? Always so many buttons with her. But then, she was guiding me, turning me around, so that I was now facing Cat.

I felt Kara press up against me, from behind, putting her hands on Cat’s, at my waist. I tentatively reached forward, touching the belt at Cat’s robe.

My breath hitched and I found it hard to make eye contact with her, especially as we stood so close together. Here was the woman I had grown up admiring and watching give news monologues on TV. She was the voice of authority for National City.

I managed to untie the belt, and her robe sort of fell open. Oh, I guess she had taken off her negligee in the bathroom. I wasn’t sure if I should touch her or- 

“Just stay calm, dear,” Cat said. She put a hand under my chin and raised it up, so that we made eye contact. 

She narrowed her eyes and I felt my lips part. Holy shit. I was about to kiss the most powerful woman in National City.

Well, the third most.

Then, I felt bold, finally. I bridged the gap between us. There was her fragrance again. Cat was slightly shorter than me, so I bent forward, kissing her lips. 

Kissing her was softer than expected. Her lips were pliant. Surprisingly, she didn’t try to take charge, instead following my lead. Where I was soft, Cat stayed soft. When I increased the intensity, deepening the kiss with my tongue, Cat let me. I tried to nip at her bottom lip, and she came back, nipping slightly harder. 

From behind me, Kara began kissing my neck. I reached up and behind me, putting a hand at her head.

I pulled away from kissing Cat, looking at her, to check in.

“That was a good start,” she said. Then, she looked over my shoulder, at Kara.

I quickly slid out from my position in the middle, and more to Kara’s side. I had a vision of how this could work. I wanted Cat in the middle, between us-

But then, Kara pulled me to her again, and kissed me hard. With urgency. Gods. I was ready for her to slip a hand down my pants. Her hands were at my belt buckle. Yes-

I heard Cat, then. “You are both,” she said. “Absolutely exquisite. I could watch this all night, if that’s how you want this to happen.”

I pulled away and locked eyes with Kara. I saw fear, desire, and pride in her eyes. 

“I don’t think it’s going to happen like that, Cat,” I said. I slid behind her and gently nudged her forward, toward Kara.

Kara and Cat looked at each other for a moment, assessing their next move. 

Cat put a hand at Kara’s cheek. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Kara,” she said. “It hurt me too.”

“I know,” Kara said. “I understand.” She then leaned forward and kissed Cat. Just once, softly, before pulling away. 

But then, Cat pulled her in, and they started kissing hard and deep. A part of me wanted to hate what I was seeing, but I didn't. I couldn't. It was hot. 

From behind, I looped my hands around Cat’s robe, at her shoulders. I saw red flash through the veins in my hands. Once. Then twice. I had to be careful. I had to remember that Cat was human. I no longer was. I was stronger now. I took a breath and pulled the robe completely off, letting it fall to the floor. 

I touched Cat’s waist and felt one of her hands cover mine. I kissed the back of her neck, and then her shoulders. I ran a hand up her belly, to her breasts, where I lightly ran a finger around a nipple. I ran my other hand down, rubbing an inner thigh, teasing. She was already wet. I started to move my hand closer, between her legs-

Then, in a flash, our positions switched. _ Kara, what the-? _

Kara was no longer in front of Cat, but behind me. And, Cat quickly turned around, so that she was now facing me. I was suddenly in the middle. 

“Hey,” I said. “Wait a second-”

“Alex,” Kara said in my ear, before biting my earlobe. I sensed her yearning, and remembered what she had told me. She wanted to watch Cat and me. I couldn't argue with that. In fact, I actively wanted that. Could we really just do this?

_ Fuck. _ I closed my eyes, feeling Kara’s hands around my waist. She finished unbuckling my belt, while Cat - in front of me - was unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. 

“Jesus-” I started. 

My pants were being slid down, and I stepped out of them, along with my underwear. Kara carefully slid the gun and then knives that I wore, concealed, off of me, and placed them on a nearby dresser, in their holsters. Then, together, they raised my arms and easily got my DEO-issue top off, along with my bra. Sure, I was physically the strongest person in the room at the moment, yet I was rendered completely useless by these two women. A completely useless lesbian who was now naked, alongside Cat Grant.

Kara was somehow still fully dressed. I started to turn in her direction, resolving to fix that situation.

“Nope,” she said, holding me firm. She kissed my shoulder

I had to laugh inside at how this night, this _ assignment_, was ending up. J’onn was going to see red tomorrow. _If_ he found out, which I’m sure he somehow would because he always fucking seemed to.

I heard a voice in my head. _ And why exactly are you thinking about J’onn right now _? Kara asked. 

Before I could answer, Cat moved in, kissing my neck. Then, she put a hand at my cheek and kissed me. I was surprised, again, that her lips were soft. She tested a tongue against mine, and when she found me receptive, started kissing me harder. 

From behind, Kara had one hand at my waist, and the other she ran down the length of my back, down to my ass, and between my legs. She had one finger at my entrance. And, finding wetness there, she circled and teased, neither entering me or finding my clit. 

_ Rao, Kara. _

Cat pulled back, then, and looked at me. “Is it okay if I go down on you, Agent Danvers?”

“You know you can call me Alex-”

“Don’t,” she said, putting a hand up. “It’s really part of the whole appeal.” She gestured in my direction.

My mouth open, I half smiled, but nodded. “Yes, _ Ms. Grant _,” I said. “You can go down on me.” 

Hey, we all have our little fantasies.

With a sparkle in her eye, Cat lowered herself to a kneeling position, wrapped her hands around my ass, and basically pulled me into her face. 

“Jesus-” I started, feeling her mouth make contact. She found my clit immediately. It was already hard and throbbing. 

At the same time, I felt Kara, from behind, slide a finger into me. Her body was also sort of supporting me, from the back, which was extremely helpful since Cat’s mouth and tongue were doing rather amazing, precise things between my legs. 

Kara tested a second finger at my entrance and slid it inside. Finding me wet and ready, she began pumping her fingers, slowly at first, as Cat continued to work. 

Again, this scenario, and my position in it, was not how I envisioned this night happening. But, here we were. No complaints. No complaints at all.

I put a hand at Cat’s head. Gods, she was good. Of course she would be. Of course she would be receptive and persistent and observant, studiously reacting to the involuntary ways my hips jerked, slightly, this way and that, based on what she was doing to me. 

And Kara, gods. Would I ever get used to this reality, where we could love and fuck and be together, on our own terms? 

She continued pumping her fingers into me, her other hand now at my breast, pulling at a nipple. She kissed my neck, and I reached up, putting a hand on her head. So, I had a hand on Cat and a hand on Kara as if I was holding them in place so they wouldn’t stop. Or, was it they who had me trapped, between them? 

Whatever the case, it was too much. It was perfect, really.

When I started to come, I felt it inside, where Kara was pumping, and in my clit. Cat sensed it, and kept up her steady rhythm on just the right spot, cupping my ass harder with her hands, almost opening me up more, for Kara to thrust into. 

I began clenching, involuntarily, around Kara’s fingers. Both she and Cat held me in place as my hips jerked. Kara stayed thrust inside me, then, and Cat’s lips were planted firmly around my clit as I peaked. 

The room flashed red, then. A deep, dark red. For a moment, my super vision kicked in and I could see colors and wavelengths and particles floating in the realm outside the spectrum of what was considered normal for human visibility.

_ Alex, _ I heard Kara’s voice, then. _ It’s incredible. Is this what it’s like for you? Your powers? _

I moaned, aloud, not fully able answer her, or even think about how to answer her. The intensity of what I was feeling and seeing was on the verge of overwhelming, but in the best possible way. 

When I slowed and then stopped, the world came back into focus, or was it now less in focus?

Cat slowly pulled away from me and Kara slid her fingers out. 

After a few breaths, I felt empty and grounded and full all at the same time. As I tried to regain my bearings, Cat rose to her feet, sort of delicately dabbing the wetness at her mouth with her fingers. As if she, Cat Grant, were certainly too refined a lady to have just done a rather spectacular job of eating me out. 

“You really are an enigma, Cat Grant,” I said. I put my hands at her waist, pulling her close.

“And you are delicacy,” she said. “_Alex _.”

I leaned forward then, and kissed her, tasting myself on her lips and mouth. Behind me, Kara gently kissed my neck. I smiled into Cat’s mouth, before pulling back. 

I slid out from my position in the middle and stood to the side, with my hands on my hips, eyeing Kara. “Hey, Cat,” I said, looking Kara up and down.

“What is it, dear?”

“How is it, I wonder,” I said. “That Kara Danvers has ended up the only person fully dressed in this situation?”

Kara looked at me and then at Cat. She let out a nervous laugh, before adjusting her glasses. 

“You’re right,” Cat said. “This is a predicament that requires an_ immediate _ resolution.”

“Indeed,” I said. 

**xxx**

  
  


I woke up at what must have been shortly before dawn. I only knew the sun was about to rise because it had been very, very late when we had fallen asleep in Cat’s gigantic bed.

Actually, I should clarify that only Kara and I were sleeping in Cat’s bed. Cat herself had eventually excused herself once she was fully satiated for the evening, to go sleep in one of her spare rooms. When a woman gets to be her age, she had explained, there was no shame in admitting that she did her best sleeping in bed _ alone. _ And also, she would host a dinner for us next Saturday at 7:00 pm on the dot if we wished to discuss the terms of the exclusive Supergirl coming-out interview, and if the DEO wished to provide _ additional services _ at that time, it would be peachy, but no pressure.

When Cat had left the bedroom, I felt her absence. I had learned a lot about Cat Grant tonight and underneath the exterior she showed most of the world, she was a passionate, tender person.

I was also happy to have Kara all to myself again. I wasn’t sure if we would ever stop making up for all the years we had spent denying our love for each other, but I knew we would do our best to try. Next to me, I felt Kara stir. She put an arm around my waist. I was lying on my side and I felt her kiss the back of my neck.

“Alex,” she whispered. “Are you up?”

I smiled. “Yeah. I’m up.” I turned to my back and she she slid into the crook of my arm. 

“I was thinking,” she started. “Do you think Cat might, uh, you know. Get superpowers or something. Like, from us?”

Oh, shit. I hadn’t thought of that when we got swept up in the moment. I let out a laugh. “I honestly don’t know. I suppose I could give her an examination."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Kara said, poking me in the rib. She then rested her hand on my stomach, tracing my skin with her fingertips.

I smiled. I needed sleep, but I was amped up. One does not just have a night like we just had and fall gently into a deep sleep. 

“What are you thinking about, Alex?” 

“Mmm,” I said, closing my eyes at her touch. “Do you think we should go? I can’t really sleep. Can you?”

She kissed me once on the neck. “Sure,” she said. “I don't think I can sleep right now either."

"Do you think Cat will mind?" I asked. "If we just leave?"

"Cat will be fine. She knows we hardly keep regular hours."

Still, we laid there like that for a while, content.

Then, I heard Kara start to speak and stop herself a couple of times. 

"What is it, Kara?"

“Do you want to fly together? Like, when we were kids. Except, you know, you leading? I can help you. If you’re nervous, or not sure how to do it.”

I smiled and bit my lip. “I thought you’d never ask.”

My body was changing, and so was Kara’s. We would level out somewhere, with new powers. I knew that I, at least, would have a long road to learning to control and harness them, similar to when Kara had first arrived on Earth.

And, one day soon, Kara would tell the world who she really was. As we got dressed and ready to leave, I wasn’t sure what all the future held for us going forward, but I was grateful that I was going to get to live through it with Kara Danvers Zor-El fully at my side, and me at hers.

  
  


**xxx The End xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated. I love these characters!


End file.
